


Where There's A Will...

by Lenny9987



Series: Unrelated Faithlets [3]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompt, minor Voyager spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Unrelated Faithlet.</p>
<p>Rebuilding the sibling relationship Faith and Fergus had before Faith left will take some time but she'd more than willing to help him with a problem he has concerning Marsali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's A Will...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted fic from Tumblr.
> 
> "@nyhnight And of course I want moooore mooore! As for prompts, maybe Faith and Fergus scheming so he can win Marsali’s heart? Or the lads interested in Jamie’s beautiful older daughter and he being all protective and jealous of his baby girl?"

Jamie and Claire were still inside discussing the arrangements with Ian and Jenny - though Jenny was still in a bit of shock about the whole thing and mostly just nodded without looking like she’d heard or understood a word. Fergus’ tasks were laid out and settled - he’d gather the men together to be ready to set sail as soon as Jamie, Claire, and Faith returned from France with a ship. They would be setting out before dawn - it was vital that they waste no time. 

Knowing what he had to do didn’t make the prospect of accomplishing it any easier, especially in the face of the uncertainty that lay on the other side of Jamie’s return with the ship. Who knew how long it would take to find the ship that had kidnapped Young Ian or whether he would be alive by the time they did? Fergus would do anything for Jenny. She was the closest thing he had to a mother after Claire had gone - nothing could quite compare to the days he’d had at Fontainebleau with Claire and Faith and then when Jamie had returned and they’d gone home to Scotland… 

That was another thing that had been bothering him since their return - Faith. She didn’t remember him. He’d been ecstatic to see her again - despite the additions to Jenny and Ian’s brood and his own place in their family, none of the young Murrays had inspired the brotherly devotion he’d felt for Faith. But when they met face to face for the first time in twenty years and Jamie had explained to her just who Fergus was, she’d been stiff, polite, and uncertain. The fact that Faith had stumbled across him kissing Marsali behind the barn a few days later hadn’t helped matters. 

He slipped away from the conversation in the kitchen and headed out to the stables to be alone with his thoughts. He was sure Marsali would wait for him but neither of them could know how long that wait would be - or if he would even return at all given the dangers the voyage promised. And however long the separation might be, they both knew her mother was against the match and would trot out as many suitable candidates as she could find in hopes of wearing Marsali down. 

He turned the corner and jumped to find Faith standing by a stall in the barn feeding one of the horses hay one strand at a time. 

“Fergus,” she exclaimed, taking a step back only to be nipped by the mare in her attempts to consume the rest of the hay in Faith’s hand. 

“ _Arrête ça_ ,” he scolded the horse. 

“Are you ready for your part in this whole thing?” she asked, bending and picking up more hay, mostly to have something to do with her hands.

“I know what must be done and I am capable,” he admitted but could not meet her eye.

“But you’re not ready,” Faith guessed. “Is it that girl I saw you with?”

Fergus thought about denying it but despite the awkwardness between them he still felt like he could share things with Faith - he remembered how easy it had been to talk to her when she was a babe and the way she would listen raptly to everything he said. 

“Marsali,” he told her. “I do not want to leave her.”

“She seemed… nice,” Faith said, uncertain. “I didn’t get to talk to her much. She’s a bit young for you though, isn’t she?”

Fergus pulled himself taller at the unexpected question. “She’s young, yes, but knows herself. I want to marry her.”

“Oh. Then… congratulations, I guess.” 

“I asked her mother but she has refused. I do not have enough money for her liking… and there’s the issue of my parentage.”

“Or lack thereof,” Faith finished then blushed. “Sorry, that wasn’t the way I meant it.”

“I know.”

“Well, what does Marsali say? Have you proposed to her yet?”

“She claims she would marry me tomorrow,” Fergus said with pride, unable to suppress a smile.

“Then that’s what matters,” Faith told him, shrugging off the obstacles he’d mentioned. “Find a way to marry her before we go - bring her along.”

Fergus blinked at Faith, unsure he’d heard her correctly. She tilted her head the same way Claire did when Jamie doubted something she asserted and it made him pause - Claire was usually right when she looked like that. 

Still, he shook his head. “Her mother will never allow-”

Faith rolled her eyes and turned back to the mare, feeding her the last of the hay and wiping her hands on her dress. “So what. Unless she cares about her mother’s approval more than you, you can find a way,” she assured Fergus, nudging him with her elbow as she moved past him. “You’ve got at least two weeks before we get back from France with a ship. Even with everything you need to gather, I think you and Marsali can find time to figure something out. Look at what Da’s parents managed - I’m sure you’ve heard the stories.”

He had - Brian and Ellen Fraser sneaking out of the MacKenzie gathering undetected was one of Jamie’s favorites to tell. 

Faith paused at the door to the stables and looked back at him over her shoulder. “Let me know if you need my help at all - I can cause a diversion or something.” Then she headed back to the house leaving him to consider her suggestion. 


End file.
